Forever Begins Today
by Phantomoftheoperalover
Summary: When Christine's father wishes her away to the King of the Goblins there are many doors that are opened to her, but her greatest adventure is one that will push her to her limits.
1. Chapter 1

_**An: Hello readers, welcome to my newest story! This is a collaboration with bandchildforever, she came up with the storyline and approached me to write it. I hope you like our story and please R&R**_

_**Gustave Daee**_

April, London England

The pain is too great for me, after all these years I can feel that my body is giving up on me. There is so much that I have not arranged though, for the past five years I have been working on getting things together for my dearest Christine. She will never want for money or love after I am gone. I have been working too hard for that to happen, not to her. She has been so patient and kind to me, not suspecting anything is wrong. I just want her to be happy, now especially with the death of her mother weighing on her the way that it has.

I know someone who would be able to help her but I do not want her to stay in this traveling faire. The professor, who has been so kind to us, will be my last resort. Christine does not need to be an entertainer, I have seen to that.

The physician that the professor referred to me says that I do not have long to live. He suspects cancer, something I only know to grow without much help, draining the life from my body. I hold on knowing that I need to care for her. She needs me, I cannot leave her.

My dearest wife, we will be reunited once again. Sooner than I had hoped, as I write this I pray that you will help me as well as our daughter. Please bring someone in our lives I can trust to care for her then I will know that it is alright for me to go.

Our troupe is on the move again, Paris is our destination this time I know Christine will love it all! I might take her to the opera to see the performances. She has always loved the beautiful colors and the sounds of the outdoor performances that she has seen.

oOoOoOoOo

May, Paris France

The pain is unbearable now, I cannot travel anymore. The faire has left and Christine is wondering why we did not join. Everytime she watches me my heart breaks. I do not want her to know anything is wrong but I know that she suspects it to be anyway. She is such a smart child, she knows when anything is wrong.

We went to the water today, Christine was so happy. She loved the waves on the sand. A boy met with her on the beach and he built castles with her. Raoul was his name, he is a nice boy; he even saved her scarf I had just gotten her as it almost blew into the water. I am so glad that she is making friends. It is hard for me to see her upset the way she has been lately. At the end of the night I told her an old story about the Angel of Music. I could see the hope that filled her eyes, which brought joy to my heart. I hope to keep her happy as long as I can.

oOoOoOoOo

June, Paris France

My heart breaks as I write this, I know the end is near. I was able to spare Christine the horror of watching me continue to die. I called upon the Goblin King of lore to help me.

I was very surprised to see that the myth was actually truth. I spoke to an old gypsy woman about the myth, she told me there was a man whom traveled to our land to rescue unwanted children. She gave me all of the resources I needed to call on him, but she asked me not to. I was concerned by her request. I asked her why she had told me about him and she smiled, " because I know you will do what is right for your daughter." Her old voice sounded like death and she seemed goblin-like herself in appearance. I could not tell you how upset I have been, just searching for someone to take care of Christine. This being one of the many people to tell me about the Goblin King I decided to try.

The only way to call on him is to make a wish. I have been doing that so much lately, so I decided to wish him to me. "I wish to speak to the Goblin King to help take my daughter away," were the words I spoke. I write them down now so I have a reminder in case I want to see her again before I die.

As soon as the words were spoken a storm picked up outside and in moments a flash of lightning filled the sky and in the instant it took me to blink, a man was standing in front of me. Now I am going to write our conversation as I recall it, for the simple reason that the man whom stood in front of me was none other than the boy from the beach.

"You?"

"Yes Gustave, I've been hearing you call out for a while. I am here to help."

"So you can?"

"I normally do not take older children, they remember too much. However, I might have someone who can protect her without having to take her to my kingdom. I will visit her frequently and regularly make sure your wishes are fulfilled."

"Raoul you are a godsend. I only have one request for her future."

"What is that?"

"I want her to leave this life behind. I do not want her to be in this world as I have been. Entertaining is not what she needs in her life. I have made sure that there is enough for her that she should not need to work a day in her life."

"I will make sure she stays out of the arts, be aware that you may never see her again. I can only allow you to see her in the next thirteen hours. After that time expires you may never get to see her again. My spell will be done and this life will only be a memory. She will only remember this night as the one you died."

"Please take her I have said my goodbyes." Emotions ran through me at this point. I couldn't speak anymore, I needed her to be safe and if this was the only way to do it then I needed to allow it to happen. When I nodded he produced a crystal in his hand and threw it to the ground. Everything in my life changed in that moment. Now the thirteenth hour is drawing closer, I can feel my body giving up. I hope my daughter finds the happiness that she deserves to have.

_**Raoul**_

June, Goblin Kingdom

He finally called on me, I have been sending my goblins to him for months now. Each one whispering the story in his mind. Ever since that day on the beach I have been dreaming about her. She plagues my thoughts and my dreams. I think she is the one. I will give her to Madame Giry, she is my human subject that ties me to the earthly magic. She and Meg will take good care of her until she is old enough to be my bride.

_**AN: So I hope you all like this chapter, I will be posting more soon. I am thinking that its gonna be once a month for updates but I'm not exactly sure. For sure at least one update a month possibly two depending on how fast I can get the chapters written. Can't wait to hear what you guys have to say :) please check out my other stories, if you are a Doctor Who, Labyrinth fan I am currently working on a crossover of that as well called When Nightmares Come True. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_5** years later**_

_**Christine Daee **_

It has been four years since joining the opera ballet and finally I feel recognized, I just received the best part in Hannibal. Too bad La Carlotta will destroy the beauty of the performance. The production will not occur until the spring which gives us plenty of time to prepare, more so than we have ever had before. There is a rumor going around that the opera is to be sold. I'm sure this is the reason for the lateness of the production, but truly I do not care. I am floating on cloud nine.

Something strange happened today, I had just received word of my promotion for the show and had to run back to the dressing room to change out my slippers. I heard the music from the stage and I started singing. Slowly the hairs on the back of my neck started to rise and I got the feeling that I was not alone. As soon as I became aware of the force that was in the room with me a man completely dressed in shadows approached. "Mademoiselle I am your Angel of Music, your voice is beautiful but untrained. Allow me to teach you so you may one day become the greatest singer in the Opera Populaire!: I was shocked that such an offer was made, I remember my father telling me of the Angel of Music and I knew that he had sent him just for me. I gratefully accepted his request and I cannot wait to begin my lessons. He told me he would come to me but I am so anxious that I wish to start right now!

Madam Giry is calling now I must go but soon I will be the greatest singer the Opera has ever known! I just know it.

_**5 years previous**_

_**Raoul**_

Keeping her safe has proven to be a very difficult task, ever since her father passed I have been trying to find a way to honor his wishes. I did not want to send her to the opera house that my brother currently protects, he proves to be the jealous sort. If he knew what she meant to me then he would surely try to trap her in his own demonic world. Her father would not be appreciative if that ever happened.

I know I need to get her to Giry, she has always been a constant companion of mine here in the human world, and I know she must stay here. If I were to take her to my kingdom now I would have to turn her into a goblin and I cannot do that to her. I love Christine, I have always loved her. When I saw her on the beach those short months ago I knew in my heart she was to be my queen. I wish so desperately to tell her the truth, but I am too newly crowned I cannot risk my kingdom for that of a human just yet. I need to go to my kingdom even now to protect it.

I will take her to Giry tonight and she will be well taken care of. I just do not know how to approach her. She loves the Opera House, I do not think that she will leave it for one little wisp of a girl. Even her daughter Meg loves to be there, it is like a playground for her. Why do I put myself in these situations, even when I was a prince I feel for every girl whom crossed my path. I know that she is different, she has always been different. With her I feel ready to take on the challenges of my Kingdom. This decision will never be an easy one, but one that I must make all the same.

_**Madame Giry**_

That insensitive fool! I cannot believe he asked me to watch one of his prizes, I do not care how much he cares about her. All he does is think of himself, he wants to take my family away from all that we have known, all that we have cared about. How am I supposed to bring this up to my Meg, she will be heartbroken. She has fallen in love with everything here.

I cannot do as he asks, I do not mind raising the child but I cannot leave my life. I do not care about his promises, nor his feelings for the girl. Her life will be fine here, I do not suspect it to be any different than what she has been raised with now. How selfish of him to ask her to leave her own comfort as well. I do not think he knows what he asks of us all. He just expects us to jump at the sound of his voice. He does not realize we are not his subjects, I am as human as these children are and he thinks that I am one of his goblins.

That is it, I am staying here! I refuse to listen to the spoiled child that he is. He will be in his kingdom for the next ten years and we will stay he can deal with his own problems when he returns. Until then she will be a ballerina, she will learn the ways of the opera and all will be well.

**_An: Hello there readers! Here is my newest installment on the crossover, I've been on a roll with my crossovers today. I cannot wait to see what you guys think about the story so far, ttyl!_**

**_~Phantom_**


End file.
